Three Days of Frida
by tommyrox
Summary: Human!AU Enter a day in the life of young Frida Juarez as she tries to survive her family, friends, and overall life. "I seriously just might become a stripper instead."


A/N: I normally don't like OCs, but, I _really_ like the idea of a Mexico… If you have questions on why my Mexico does certain things just ask! Enjoy~!

Declaimer/Warnings: Only own the plot, I hope. Human AU, Original Character: Mexico. I also apologize in advance if anyone is offended, it really wasn't intended.

* * *

"Go to hell, you shit-face! You can happily shove your 'service with a smile' up your perverted, prune ass! I fucking quit!" Frida Juárez yelled, her patience horribly depleted, and hastily ripping the ridiculously bright neon green apron up over her head. She rolled it up in a messy ball, and before her boss could even say anything, she threw it straight at his face. She did a quick jerky nod – like she was proud with her work - and stomped her way to the glass doors of the small café.

Everyone's eyes had stayed glued on her since she first slapped that bewildered man's face and their eyes followed her as she made it to the door. Then turning on her heel, she used both fingers to flip off everyone in the room and yelled at the top of her voice, "Fuck all you bitches! And that man," she pointed at her boss with her middle fingers, "is an ass toucher!''

No one said a word so she continued, ''Fuck everyone in this room! Oh, 'xcept for you Mattie, I'll see you at home." she added with a smile to her adopted brother working behind the counter.

Matthew's face was a strange combination of raw horror and complete amusement when she did a lazy captain's salute while still flipping people off and pushed herself out the doors. The small shop stayed completely still. It was quiet for some moments longer, everyone wondering just the hell happened, until an elderly woman chuckled heartily and said, "Now that's the way someone quits a shitty job!"

Matthew never laughed harder in his life.

.

God dammit.

That was the fifth job Frida quit in an angry fury in the last three months. And she had been doing so well too, dammit! That was until her boss started acting all Creeper McPedoman and not-so-subtly grabbing her butt whenever he had the chance. _Puerco cochino_.

Frida wrinkled her button nose in disgust as she trudged through the parking lot, grumbling angrily to herself when she almost tripped over a puddle. The rain poured harder against her when she started a small run to her battered car from across the lot. She didn't know it was supposed to rain so she didn't take any prior precautions when parking. Ugh, she should've at least gotten her much thicker jacket from her locker but that would ruin the dramatic effect of yelling at her boss, flipping innocent people off, and storming out - because she _clearly_ didn't need that crappy job anyway. (Even when she did, in fact, need that crappy job.)

Whatever. She would just have to text Matthew later to bring it with him when he went over to their brother's house later; she didn't need to be anywhere. Besides, Alfred was still at work and she most definitely was _not_ going to her own apartment, where her landlord was ready to pounce the minute she stepped in the building with an eviction notice in his pudgy fingers.

Her hands were shaking from the cold when she finally managed to open the busted door of her car and tried to turn up the heat dial. When she turned the car to life - spluttering defiantly at first - she ran her fingers through her long, curly mess that she called hair, trying in vain to dry it. The young Mexican woman muttered to her self again as she pulled the car out of the parking lot after a minute of sitting to take in the heat and drove out onto the streets. It was never a long drive to Alfred's apartment building from no matter where she was, and with the warm air and radio keeping her company, she got there faster than usual. She parked closest to the building - having learned her lesson - and ran in; hoping to God that Alfred's landlord didn't see her sneaking in again.

Trudging into the dark apartment Alfred and his husband, Arthur, lived; she switched on every light that passed her way. Deliberately raising the electricity bill and expertly walking through her second home. She sighed heavily to her self and collapsed on the couch the minute her round, sleepy eyes caught sight of the couch and promptly fell asleep.

.

"…_Frida_."

"…"

"Frida, wake up!"

"Nooo," she muttered, annoyed, but opened her eyes to meet the sky blue eyes of her brother. She grinned at his angry face and lightly patted his cheek, "Hola, hermano."

His eyes flashed at her. "Don't give me _that_! How did you get in here again!?" he shrieked as his adopted sister slowly sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Bobby pin," she answered with a yawn, "That other lock you installed last time was actually a lot harder to open than this time, actually. You should really get a better one."

"I put _two_ locks this time and you broke them! Both!"

Frida stretched over the couch and sighed, "Yeah, why did you get two this time? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"You _broke_ the _lock_, Frida!" he yelled, ignoring her question and followed her into the kitchen with his arms flaring around, "I swear you could break into the White House if you tried!"

She shook her head and grabbed an apple while answering, "No, you just suck at picking locks."

He opened his mouth wide to retort but a different voice came through the front door. "Alfred, you bloody fool! Come help me with this stuff!" the voice grew louder until Arthur appeared at the hallway door. Arthur was a little, busy thing that Frida absolutely loved and when she saw him, she happily puffed up like a bird. "Hola, Arthur!"

His sharp green eyes softened when he noticed Frida and he smiled, "Oh, hello dear. I didn't know you were coming over today," he glared at Alfred again, "Really, Alfred, why can't you let me know your sister was coming?" he turned to Frida and smiled apologetically, "No offence to you, Frida, of course. We love having you here. Alfred, are you going to help me with this or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

Frida smiled fondly as Arthur continued to rant on and followed after him like a puppy when he walked out and back out to the front door. "I'll help you! Since some people are clearly too lazy to help their own spouses," she called mockingly to Alfred.

Alfred continued to glare at where Frida was once standing, wondering how she managed to get on Arthur's side so easily - especially since he was in such a bad mood almost the whole day.

"So Frida, what are you doing here? I thought you had an extra-shift tonight with Matthew?" Arthur asked with a suspicious look while picking up the bags of groceries outside in the hall and Frida inwardly cringed. She nervously laughed and muttered, "Well, about that…"

Alfred had come out too and started poking at his sister's shoulder. "Don't tell me you got fired again."

Frida rolled her eyes. "Oh my god Alfred, if you saw just how much of a creeper he was then you'd understand, you know," when both blonds heaved a sigh she hastily added, "He kept trying to touch my butt!"

They only rolled their eyes in union, and left her in the hall. She puffed up and followed after them. "Don't just ignore that! I'm serious!"

"Sure, Frida," Alfred rolled his eyes again, "Why do you always gotta make excuses for yourself?"

She glared when she recognized the big brother mode and snapped at him, "Alfred, we both know I have enough money to get by so don't even."

"Yes, Frida, I _know_ you have money so why don't you use it wisely?" Alfred scolded as Frida plopped herself on a counter. She kept glaring and muttered at the question, "I do, and I've just been investing in other things that are equally important." Which wasn't true at all. Unless you counted random shopping sprees on eBay 'important'. Although she had a very large amount of money saved up, she wasn't exactly smart about spending it.

Alfred suddenly turned and slammed his hands on the table. "Then if you're so _smart_ with your money then why are you being evicted?"

Her eyes widened at this sudden turn of events and pointed accusingly. "You went through my mail!" She felt her face heat up as she crossed over to her brother. "You had _no_ right!"

"I'm your brother, of course I have the right!" his eyes softened as he stared down at her, "Why didn't you tell us, Frida? You could've become homeless and knowing you, no one would even know about this."

She snapped her eyes up at his much higher ones and hissed, "I wouldn't _become_ homeless, and I could easily have stayed with Ivan or Antonio if I did, because unlike _you_ I actually have friends!"

"You would too become homeless because, like every _damn_ thing you do, it's always last minute!"

A scandalous gasp. "_When_ have I _ever_-!

Before anyone could go any further, a bustling Arthur came in and slapped them both over the head and dropped the bags of groceries into their arms in one swift move. "I swear the two of you, barking at each other like dogs. He's your brother, Frida, be nice."

"Well did you even hear him, Arthur?" she tried to reason at him.

"It doesn't matter what I heard, the only thing that matters now in this moment is that although you have bags in your arms, you seem to prefer to stand around and lollygagging when you could be helping me with these groceries."

And that was that.

In the end both brother and sister helped Arthur put away the unattended food, regardless of their fight. After several minutes, Frida had sat at the kitchen island - done with her chores - and Alfred whined at why she had finished so fast and she replied, as witty as ever, "Because my _fat_ doesn't slow me down."

There was another bout of name-calling, pinches, and Arthur slapping them over the head again. Arthur was still flitting around the room, pointedly ignoring them both, as Alfred and Frida literally stood at corners; making faces at each other and flipping the bird every time the Brit was looking away.

A sudden slam of the front door broke the awkward silence, and a _loud_, obnoxious voice carried all the way from the living room to the kitchen that even Alfred couldn't beat. Which was saying something. "Where you losers at? Is Frida here, 'cuz I got some shit to say to that bitch!"

A much quieter voice immediately berated him, "Gilbert, can you wait for me to close the door before you yell like that?"

Frida both scowled and perked up at the same time while Arthur mumbled under his breath about indecencies. "We're in the kitchen, Matthew and nuisance!"

"What the fuck does 'nuisance' mean? What's she trying to say."

"That we don't like you," Alfred called instead of Frida and grinned at the albino when he entered the kitchen, "So leave."

Frida saw Arthur subtly pinch Alfred in the side, who not as sneakily shrieked. "Be nice."

Waiting for her other brother to emerge, she managed to kick Gilbert a little in the knee and made it look like an accident. When he turned to glare at Frida, she only shrugged. "Remember when I had that twitch last week? Well it's back."

In response he started knocking down several of the cereal boxes Frida had lined up, and was only stopped when Matthew finally entered the room and, like Arthur, smacked Gilbert over the head. "This is why we can't have nice things."

"Ah Matthew, I'm glad you're here," Arthur suddenly spoke up and as he walked past Alfred, he pinched him again. "Did you find out if Raivis was available?"

Frida's curiosity peaked as she asked, "Raivis available for what?"

Matthew nodded to Arthur and answered Frida's question, "If he can baby-sit Peter tomorrow night." Frida only furrowed her brows when none of this information meant much to her. "Can't Berwald and Tino handle it?"

Arthur and Gilbert rolled their eyes while Alfred groaned a little too dramatically and dug his head in his hands. "Frida, why do these things even happen to you?" he moaned out in despair and hung onto Mattie, who sadly shook his head at her.

She could only furrow her brows at them both. "What? What? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Gilbert stalked up to her and shook her shoulders. "The party, Frida!"

She wrinkled her nose and looked over to Arthur, who was less mad looking than the rest of her family. "Oh, don't smother her. Its hardly as big a deal than you all are making it," he scolded Alfred and Matthew when they both started making sobbing noises.

"The party that these morons are talking about is the one that Feliks is holding," Arthur explained and as he continued, Frida slowly remembered. "Don't you remember that he is going to Poland for the next few months, and you know how he is with birthdays. So he is hosting this huge party - which seems a bit much, even for Feliks, if you ask me - for every birthday he's missing."

She groaned along with her brothers when she remembered receiving a bright pink invitation in the mail some weeks ago.

"Ahh, I don't wanna," she pathetically whined. The only response she got was Alfred flickering her forehead with a 'you're going' and standing back next to Arthur. While every started moving about the room again, Frida laid her head on the counter, listening to the loud random comments from both Alfred and Gilbert.

Just another day.

* * *

A/N: It may seem like towards the end it's pretty rushed but that's only because it is. Anyway, if you have questions or comments or _whatever_ about my OC, Mexico please let me know. I would prefer if you could find me on tumblr and ask the questions there so it'll be easier to answer. Or you could ask in a review and I'll answer via tumblr, pm, or whatever. Find me on tumblr though: because i write . tumblr . com (no spaces)

Two more chapters to go!

~Ana


End file.
